


lost and found

by isabeIIa



Series: Osayachi [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Lost items, M/M, OsaYachi Week, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeIIa/pseuds/isabeIIa
Summary: 970 words of Hitoka worrying and Osamu searching
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Osayachi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960555
Kudos: 27





	lost and found

Osamu looked down as he felt something under his shoe. There was a necklace, he had stood on the chain. He picked it up to get a better look at it and saw it as it was. Simple, silver, elegant, a little H dangled from the chain, probably the initial of someone close to the owner.

Hitoka couldn’t believe how irresponsible she could be. Losing the thing the most precious to her, the most important, the most valuable. Her father left it to her as a final gift before he left, symbolising how much he did love her, even if he wasn’t around.

He immediately recognised it. He had been admiring a beautiful young lady, who looked about his own age, all night. She wore this necklace around her neck most of the night, he knew this.

She backtracked her steps the next day. It was the very first thing she did that morning, she hoped she just miss-placed it after she got home that night, otherwise she was in real trouble then. 

Unfortunately, after turning her entire apartment inside out, she could not find that tiny piece of silver jewellery.  
The first thing Osamu did that morning was call his brother, he knew everyone, he would know this mystery girl.

After a single ring, Atsumu picked up. “What do yer want?”

“Good morning to you too, ‘Tsumu.” Atsumu only tch’ed in response. “Anyway, I need your help tracking someone down from the party last night. I found something that belongs to them.”

“Fine, what do they look like?”

“A young female about our age, give or take a year, blonde, 4’11, maybe 5’, very pretty.” Atsumu snorted in the background. “She hung around some of your teammates most of the night, but I think you spoke to her at one point.”

“Rings a bell, Shoyo-kun and Tobio-kun’s friend. Yachi.. Hetuko or something?”

“Hitoka!” Someone, most likely Kiyoomi, yelled in the background of the call.

“Ahh, Yachi Hitoka, yes, anyway I’ll ask Shoyo-kun and Tobio-kun about her and you can call me back.” Then the dial tone filled Osamu’s ear. He placed the phone down and sighed, who knew how long it’d take Atsumu to actually ask Shoyo and Tobio.

The second thing Hitoka did that morning was try to ring Shoyo. However, no luck. So she tried Tobio. Again, no luck. They were probably passed out in their apartment after last night. “Alright, don’t panic Hitoka, you’ll get it back.” She did a few more checks of her apartment, to double check it really wasn’t there. When she was satisfied with the amount of checks she did, and certain her necklace wasn’t there, she tried Shoyo again.

This time, someone picked up. “Hi, Yacchan.” Shoyo’a voice flowed through the speaker of her phone.

“Sho-chan, I need help.” Is what she started with. “I lost my necklace at the party last night.” Is what she finished with.

“Oh no! We’ll be over ASAP! Tobio’s just on the phone to Tsum Tsum!”

“Who?”

“Our teammate Miya Atsumu!”

“Oh okay. I’ll see you when you get here.” She hung up and placed her phone down, she better tidy up a bit, she’d made quite a mess while looking for her necklace, and the boys would be over soon, they didn’t live too far away. So she got too it, placing everything back where it belongs, and doing some general tidying up.

Osamu heard his phone ringing in the other room, so he had to be quick getting to it. As he picked it up, and accepted the call, he heard Kiyoomi’s voice on the other side. “Osamu-kun, Tsumu has been on the phone to Tobio-kun and we’ve learnt he and Shoyo-kun are on their way to Yachi-san’s apartment to help her look for her necklace, so they said they’ll meet you at the park near you’re apartment and take you to her to return the necklace.”

“Oh, I’ll be there, thanks Sakusa-kun.” Osamu took the phone from his ear and pressed the end call button. Things were working out well this morning.

Not to long after Hitoka had tidied up, there was a knock on the door, one she recognised at Shoyo’s special knocking sequence. Putting on a smile, she went and opened the door, but was surprised when there was not only Shoyo and Tobio, but another person. She definitely recognised him. Atsumu?

“Yacchan, this Miya Osamu, Atsumu’s twin brother.” Tobio was quick to introduce the new face, upon noticing the slight shock and confusion in Hitoka’s face. She gestured for them to come in. Tobio and Shoyo went straight to the kitchen.

“Yachi-san, was it?” Osamu stepped into the room, Hitoka nodded in response. “I found this last night before I left, I believe it’s yours.” He held up her necklace and dangled it in front of her.

Her eyes widened. She couldn’t believe it. “My necklace!” She tenderly reached out and held out her hand. Osamu gently placed the H in the palm of her hand and piled the delicate chain on top. A single tear escaped her eyes but she wiped it quick. She picked the necklace up by the chain and unclipped it. She made the motion to put it on, but he placed his hand on hers.

“Let me do that for you.” She hesitated for a moment, thinking about it. Then she nodded and handed it back to him, then turned slightly as he stepped around her.

He put the chain around her neck.

She bunched her hair up and out of his way.

His hand brushed her neck.

She shivered at the contact.

He clipped it up and settled in on her neck

She let her hair down.

He stepped around her again.

She turned to face him.

“Thank you, Miya-kun.”

“You’re welcome, Yachi-san.”


End file.
